Everything Changes
by demilovatofan1992
Summary: What happens when a certain band named Connect 3 comes back into Mitchie's life...
1. Chapter 1

**_Everything Changes_**

**_AU: Hey guys this is my first story for this account i hope you like it i do have another account please check it out ( MoncheleAddicted) thanks for reading... btw i wrote this story when I was about 10 so sorry if its bad _**

_"Mitchie! Up for school." Mitchie's Mum(Connie) shouted up the stairs. She chucked the covers over her head, clicked her laptop suddenly Connect 3 was blaring out._

_" Eurgh why is school so early." Mitchie Moaned getting out of bed. She took a shower and got changed into a cute dress and , there was a knock downstairs._

_"Mitchie,Sierra's here!" Connie ran downstairs._

_"Hey Sierra ready to go?" Mitchie asked her._

_" Yep, come on, we don't wanna be late." Sierra said grabbing Mitchie and pulling her out the door._

_" Bye mum! see you later!" Mitchie shouted as she shut the door. 10 minutes later they arrived at school. They walked straight to their lockers which happened to right next to each other._

_"Oh look who it is Loser and Loser and OMG! CONNECT 3!" Jade screamed and ran of. Mitchie and sierra both looked at each other with confused looks, they turned around to find Shane, Nate and Jason all looking scared by the door way._

_"Shane, Omg I love you, Will you go out with me?" Jade said walking past Mitchie and Sierra._

_" Yes" Shane replied._

_" Eurgh the same old Shane going out with the first girl he see's" Mitchie said a loud so every one could hear. Everyone went silent._

_"How dare you talk about MY boyfriend like that just cause your jealous." Jade stood behind Mitchie._

_" Don't worry Babe she's just jealous cause you can find a boy friend and she cant, she knows nothing about my life." Shane said rolling his eyes at Mitchie behind her back._

_" The thing is Jade I've known your boyfriend longer than you have." Mitchie said turning around. Shane stepped forward._

_"Mitchie?" Shane said very shocked she was actually there._

_"Yes Shane, I'm your best friend well not anymore, who you haven't spoken to in two years, I've tried to contact you Shane I've asked so many people but no." Mitchie said looking at him almost in tears. _

_"Mitchie I'm so sorry we all had our phones upgraded and lost all our contacts... I tried to get your number back." Shane said, looking Mitchie in the eye._

_"I miss you Shane." Mitchie said._

_" I miss you Mitch." Shane replied bringing Mitchie into his arms._

_" Mitchie Little Sis!" Jason shouted._

_" Omg! Jason Big Bro!." Mitchie shouted running and jumping on Jason. She stood up and turned to Nate._

_" Hey sexy." She said smiling at him._

_"Hey Mitch." He said bringing her into a hug. Everyone in the room was completely shocked even Jade was the only people who weren't were Mitchie and Connect 3. The bell rang for first class._

_" Well I guess I'll see you around." Mitchie said to Jason and Nate and she walked to class._

_*In Mitchie's Class*_

_" Ok Class today we are going to be learning about singing."Mr. Gallar said._

_" Sorry i'm late I got a bit lost, I'm new today, my name is Shane Gray." Shane said as he came into the room._

_"Ok Shane if you'd like to go sit next to ...ummm... Mitchie... she's at the back the one with..."Mr. Gallar began. _

_"Yes I know who Mitchie is." Shane said and turned and walked towards Mitchie._

_"Right today class as I said we are going to be learning about singing.. you need to get into pairs and preform a song infront of the school tommorow now go find a partner and get practicing." Mr. Gallar said. Suddenly, every body went rushing over to be with Shane._

_" Sorry guys, I'm with Mitchie if she wants to." Shane turned to Mitchie and smiled, she smiled back and nodded, then he passed her a note which inside said..._

**Mitchie**

**Hey wanna come over for dinner, My mum and dad and frankie misses you we all wanna get to know you again ... also we need to practice our song xxx**

**07543894255- Call Me Maybe..**

**Shane x**

**Shane**

**Yes sure, thanks xo **

**Mitchie xoxoxoxo**

Mitchie turned around to see Shane smiling at her. This was going to be a long day for both of them...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_AU: __**Thank you guys so so much for all the reviews you guys are amazing and i'm updating now so please read on...**_

_**Mitchies P.O.V**_

_After 4 more lessons, which felt like the longest lessons ever Shane,Nate,Jason and I were in the car. They were dropping me back home then my mom was going to drive me to there's later._

_"Mitch, what's your address?" Shane asked,whilst leaving the school car park._

_"8 Lancaster Drive."I replied. The boys then all looked at each other with shocked faces then let out a laugh. __**Whats going on?**_

"_Um guys... what's going on?" I ask sitting forward in my seat looking at each one of them._

_" Your not going to believe this but we moved into 7 Lancaster Drive on the weekend." Nate said as we were driving down our street. My house was quite close to school you only had to go down two streets and pass some shops and you were on the street._

_" Omg! No way!... wait, how come I haven't seen you then?" I asked confused._

_" We don't really go out yet because we don't know the neighborhood and fans, once we get use't to it we will but ya know..." Nate replied. Now I understand..._

_" Here you go Mitchie-Moo." Shane said pulling up outside my house._

_"Thanks Shaney Waney." I laughed. I grabbed my bag from in front of my seat and climbed out the car._

_" I'll see you guys later, I shall come round about 5:30 yeah?" I asked just making sure. I was actually quite nervous I haven't seen these guys in years. What is Denise,Paul and Frankie going to think of me. I've changed a lot since I last saw them at camp rock, I've gone back to my old hiding my feelings not showing who I am type of girl. All because of that one boy Jesse who didn't understand what the word no meant._

_" Yes we will see you then." Shane replied flashing his celebrity smile at me. I laughed a little then walked to my door, I turned around and waved at the boys and made my way into my house. I closed the door and slid down the door smiling, that's the first time I have smiled without faking it in years. Maybe it's a good thing they've come back, maybe its fate._

_"Mitch? Is that you?" I heard my mum shout._

_" Yeah, it's me mum by the way i'm going out tonight!" I replied. I stood to go talk to my mum in the kitchen. I snuck up behind my mum and wrapped my arms around her waist._

_"Hi mummy." I put down the vegetables she was chopping and turned around to face me._

_"Alright whats going on? Where are you going tonight?" My mum said clearing catching on that something had happened._

_"Nothing just a reunion and i'm only going next door for dinner to visit the new neighbors, there sons go to my school and they invited me round there house." I said picking up some vegetables and started chopping them up._

_" Lets make them some welcome cookies." My mum said getting all excited._

_" Sure but I need to get ready soon, I still need to do some homework and get a shower." I said. My mum nodded and we got to work._

_At 4:00 the cookies were almost done they just needed to be put into the oven a bit longer._

_" Alright Mitchie, I'll finish up here you go get ready." I gave my mum a hug and ran up stairs to get ready._

_By the time I showered got ready did my hair and finished up some homework, it was 5:25. I might as well go round a few minutes early. I ran down stairs..._

_" Mum, I'm going now its 5:25." I said grabbing my jacket which was hanging on the stairs._

_"Bye honey, the cookies are on the side I put them into a tub so they would be easier to take over, tell the new neighbors I said hi and have fun. I'll tell your dad where you are." My mum said. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. I ran and grabbed the cookies and my phone which was lying on the kitchen table. I then noticed it was flashing,I had a message. _

**_Mitchie _**

**_I can't wait for tonight I've missed you so much!_**

**_Shane ox_**

_He's so sweet i thought to myself._

**_Shane_**

**_Missed you too, On my way now!xo_**

**_Mitchie xx_**

_I walked around the next house and knocked on the door. It opened rather quickly like some one had been sat there waiting for me to knock._

_"Hey Mitch, please come in." Shane said leading me into the Gray's household._

_"I brought cookies, and my mum said hi." I told him._

_"Ha-ha tell her I said and I'm looking forward to her home cook meals again." Shane laughed._

_"I will do." I giggled._

_" Hey Mitchie you finally made it, Shane has been sat there at the door waiting for you, here let me take those to the kitchen." Nate and Jason walked up to us. Nate took the cookies away and put then in the kitchen. Me and Shane blushed a little before he turned to me.._

_"I was not." And then he walked. _

_"Mitchie...long time no see..." The voice I was expecting to never see again was stood right in front of me..._

_**AU: What do you guys think? who do you think it was? did you like it? **_

_**Review and tell me **_

_**3+Reviews=Update**_


End file.
